monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Jungle
The Jungle region is a little different than its Monster Hunter counter-part. All the caves are now interconnected, and are no longer cold to stand in. =Geography= The rain that comes down on this tropical island can make bombs of any size useless. Area 1 The dense jungle limits the visibility. This area is usually home to Vespoid and Hornetaur. Sometimes Bullfango and Remobra dwell here as well. [[Item List|'Mushrooms']] and [[Item List|'Plants']] grow here and there is a Mining Point on the north-east cliff face. Area 2 Low lying shrub dot this hill overlooking the ocean. Home to both Hornetaur and Bullfango. Sometimes Kelbi can be spotted here. [[Item List|'Mushrooms']] and [[Item List|'Plants']] grow here and [[Item List|'Bugs']] can be caught here. Area 3 The dense jungle limits the visibility, a beach borders this area. A popular hunting ground for wyverns and large monsters. Congas and Hermitaurs often dwell here with Vespoid or Great Thunderbugs. [[Item List|'Honey']] can be harvested here. [[Item List|'Bugs']] and a Mining Point can also be found here. [[Item List#Fishing Bait|'Worm']] and [[Item List#Fishing Bait|'Frog']] can be found here. Area 4 A beach spans the entire area, this area is more water than land. Hermitaurs and Mosswine often dwell here. Velociprey sometimes call this place home. [[Item List|'Plants']] can be harvested here and a Mining Point is visible on the rock face. Beautiful Shells can be found at the shore of the beach which will count toward Pokke Point for 40points each. Area 5 Low lying shrub dot this hill overlooking the jungle. Vespoid, Hornetaurs and Velociprey call this place home. [[Item List|'Mushrooms']] and [[Item List|'Plants']] grow here in abundance. Area 6 Enclosed cave with a hole in the celing large enough for wyverns to land inside to take shelter. Wyverns and large monsters like to [[Weapon Mechanics|'sleep']] here when they are hurt. Hornetaurs and Congas often live here. Velociprey visit here seldomly. Kelbi sometimes take refuge here. Mushrooms, Bones and Plants are common here. Area 7 Very large cave that overlooks the jungle. Wyverns and large monsters like to [[Weapon Mechanics|'sleep']] here when they are hurt. Aptonoth, Vespoid, Hornetaurs and Velociprey call this place home. There are also two Mining Points here. Area 8 Cliff face overlooks waterfalls, water escapes from the jungle and into this area. Vespoid, Hornetaurs and Velociprey call this place home. Great Thunderbugs are a rare sight here. Sometimes, a Rathian is found in this area. A single Mining Point exists here. You can also find eggs here. Area 9 The dense jungle limits the visibility. Vespoid, Congas, Melynx, Felynes and Hermitaurs all call this place home. [[Item List|'Honey']] and [[Item List|'Mushrooms']] can be obtained here. A Mining Point and [[Item List|'Fish']] are also here. Area 10 The dense jungle limits the visibility. An ancient ruin slumbers on the far side of this island. Access to this island is impossible when it is raining. Hermitaurs often live here. [[Item List|'Mushrooms']] grow here and [[Item List|'Bugs']] can be caught. =Wyverns and Monsters= *Daimyo Hermitaur *Yian Kut-Ku *Rathian *Gypceros *Congalala *Plesioth *Yian Garuga *Velocidrome *Bulldrome *Kushala Daora =Battle Theme= ypNJgf7AmE4 =Videos= =See Also= *Old Jungle *Area List *About the Jungle Category: Areas